


Bleach

by DruidX



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Adopted Children, Body Modification, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: Baurus and Rhiannon have a discussion on the subtext of bleaching one's hair as a Redguard.
Relationships: Baurus & Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil
Kudos: 1





	Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tags, there is Fantastic Racism in this. If you have concerns about any ideas I've presented, please reach out.

It was a bright morning in the Jerral's. Rare sunshine spilt into the courtyard of Cloud Ruler Temple from a sharp duck-egg blue sky as Baurus strode out. Caroline was Emperor-sitting, and the redguard intended to make the most of his free hour by challenging Pelagius to a training match. As soon as he stepped up to the small patch of green, a noxious odour greeted him.

"Talos preserve, what is that smell?" he said, wrinkling his nose. Fortis, checking over the practice weapons with a bandana over his face, pointed to a figure sat reading on the parapet. Baurus frowned and walked over.

As he approached, he saw that it was Rhiannon, their newest Blade sister. She sat along the wall, legs dangling either side, with her back to the sun. Around her shoulders was draped a cowl of waxed cloth over the simple shirt she wore. The closer he got the more pungent the smell. She appeared to not notice it; head down, attention solely on her book. He put a hand over his mouth and nose.

"What, by Oblivion's dark shores, is that smell?" he asked.

She jumped a little and looked up, shoulders relaxing when she saw who it was. "Oh. That's probably me. I'm so sorry; I thought I was downwind of everyone." She closed the book, twisting as though to move. "I'll find another spot."

"Hold on there." He reached to stop her. "What did you do? Is it an alchemy experiment gone wrong?"

Rhiannon laughed. "No. Nothing of the sort. Lemon juice, ammonium, and a small amount of lye. I admit it's rather pungent, but I wanted to take advantage of the sunlight to help it along."

"Lye..." Baurus tucked his chin down as he frowned at her. "You're bleaching your hair?"

"Yes." She twisted on the wall again, resuming her original position.

"But why?"

Rin's smile drooped in confusion. "What d'you mean?"

Baurus stared, his expression slack at her apparent lack of concern. "You... You do know you don't have to do that anymore?"

Rhiannon tilted her head, pressing her lips together even as she gave him a half-smile, her shoulders rising in a minute shrug.

Baurus reached out and gently took her hand. "I mean, he doesn't control you anymore. You don't have to bleach your hair to fit whatever warped ideal that-" He bit his tongue. "Your father held for you. You could let it grow out, let it go back to its natural black?"

"Oh... That's what this is about." The smile faded from her face, and she glanced away, out at the soft green pine-tree haze covering the Jerral's lower slopes. "Thank you," she said tonelessly. "For your concern. I do know that, yes."

"Then why keep doing it to yourself?"

She pulled back her hand, shoulders tense, and twisted so both legs dangled over the drop from the parapets. "I'll go find someplace else to sit. So I don't bother anyone."

"You're really gonna throw yourself over the wall to avoid this conversation, huh?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've done something deliberately reckless to escape a difficult situation. Doubt it'll be the last either." She peered over the edge. "Though that drop is a little bit more than I expected..."

"Rhiannon." Baurus tucked a finger under her chin, making her look up and back at him.

The remaining warmth dropped from her voice, a challenging note entering it instead. "Baurus."

"Please, would you tell me why you bleach your hair?"

"It makes me recognisable," she said. There was no hesitancy nor hurriedness to her words.

Baurus shook his head. "Don't give me rote answers. I'm not working for the Black Horse Courier here."

"It's the truth. Everyone knows what I look like by now, knows they can come to me for help."

"It's a convenient white lie."

Her lips pinched together, the blank look turning into a glare. "What do you want me to say then? It's ingrained; an unshakable habit? Poor little Rin, still under the thrall of that Nine-damned Altmer." She scoffed, looking away again. "Don't pretend you're trying to do me any favours."

Baurus let his hand drop. "Okay. You're willing to drop off a cliff, and now you're just being rude. We won't have this conversation then." He twisted on the wall, facing back to the Temple, and looked at his hands. "I'm sorry. I thought I could help." He heaved a sigh and stood. "I've gotta get back inside."

He took a few steps away.

"Baurus?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care? It's just hair."

He turned. She was still sitting facing out, but one knee was pulled against her chest.

"Because it's not just hair. It's about control and subjection." Baurus felt his hands curl into fists. "It's about how that bastard is still ruining your life. Making you think you have to look a certain way, just to please others. To please him."

Her head dipped as she considered. "But what if I like it this way? Am I broken for thinking it looks better yellow?" Rin turned to look at him, eyes challenging. "Or is that just conditioning?"

Baurus let out a slow breath. "I think," he said, feeling like he was picking his way over slippery rocks, "that if you've tried it natural, completely black, for more than just a day, and you really don't like it, then that has been your choice. If you've tried different things, and found the way that works for you... then okay. You're not broken. You've chosen for yourself, outside of any influence. It's not conditioning if you've tried other things and come to your own conclusion."

The was a long moment of silence before Rin bobbed her head. "Okay."

Baurus let out another long breath. "Okay."

Rin gave him an uncertain smile. "I should still find somewhere else to sit, huh?"

Baurus snorted and tipped his head. "Maybe. Yeah."

"Sorry about your morning practice. I can take a couple of hours this afternoon if you like?"

"As long as you don't still smell like a sheep pen, sure."

Rin grinned back. "I'll wash it out in a few hours, and use extra lavender."

Baurus nodded. "Later then," he said and walked away.


End file.
